


rolling in the deep

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a fire starting in my heart."  Written for the challenge: 'the first time they kissed and it meant I love you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	rolling in the deep

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary by Adele.

Arthur’s head is thrown back. Sweat drips down the side of his neck, pools into his collarbone. His knees glide against the warm sheets as his hips thrust forward and back again. Eames is beneath him, head on mattress after having thrown the pillows aside a half hour ago, his eyes closed and his lips bitten red and swollen. His hands scramble for Arthur’s waist, urging him forward then pushing him back. Eames’ cock is heavy and hard inside Arthur’s body, stretching him wide. There’s no other place Arthur wants to be right now.

Eames appears to have other plans. He sits up abruptly; hand secure against the small of Arthur’s back, guiding Arthur until he’s fully seated. And then he’s surging his hips upward, driving into Arthur’s body hard and deep while taking his lips in a kiss. Arthur gasps into it, let’s Eames lick between his lips at a painstakingly slow pace.

Arthur thinks about when they tumbled into bed this time, how it was a rush of adrenaline. A few hours ago, the job went to shit. They had woken up and the mark had his hands around Eames’ throat. Arthur hadn’t thought twice about putting two bullets in the man’s brain. He grabbed Eames’ hand and then they were off, running through the streets of Venezuela. Ducking into a back alley, Eames had pulled him in close and whispered, “How are you real?” Arthur kissed him like he’d never again have the chance.

Now they were here, in a non-descript motel room, checked in under aliases. Arthur was rising and falling on Eames’ cock, relishing in the feel of Eames’ large hands all over him. Eames was kissing every inch of skin within his reach, pressing soft, feathery kisses against Arthur’s cheek, jaw, and eyelids. Arthur blindly seeks out his mouth again and when Eames obliges, he puts all his feelings into it, finally letting himself admit the way he felt while watching Eames get the life nearly choked out of him. He can no longer deny the thought that ran through his mind: ‘he’s everything.’

He sucks on Eames’ bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside, and he knows what he’s saying now when he let’s their tongues brush, almost shyly; when he finds Eames’ hands, still guiding his hips and covers them with his own. _I love you_ , he kisses, _I fucking love you_. Eames kisses back harder, his fingers tightening on Arthur’s hips and Arthur thinks he’s communicating the same silent message. He comes with Eames’ sure hands on him, with Eames buried deep inside. His orgasm is distant second to the way this kiss has made him feel. When Eames tips him back on the bed, fucking into him like breathing, moaning against his lips as his own orgasm hits, he knows he isn’t alone in the feeling.


End file.
